In a conventional air-conditioning apparatus, it is proposed to detect presence of a person in each room and provide an efficient operation of the air-conditioning apparatus by setting a weak air-conditioning state when no person is present (see Patent Literature 1). When the weak air-conditioning state is obtained while no person is present, if the air-conditioning apparatus is of a vapor-compression type in which a compressor is installed, the air-conditioning apparatus operates in such a manner that the operation capacity of the compressor is decreased. In this case, an inverter controls the compressor to decrease the rotation speed of the compressor, so that the operation capacity of the compressor is decreased.